


Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate

by Abiggaynerd



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiggaynerd/pseuds/Abiggaynerd
Summary: Jeremy is being homophobic, and has no idea how to stop it.





	Straight guy worries he's being homophobic to gay roommate

**Author's Note:**

> Something short & sweet ^^

"Finally done unpacking!" Michael cheered. 

Jeremy smiled at his best friend- and new roommate!- and flopped down on the couch. "Finally!" 

Michael ran over and jumped onto the couch, almost knocking Jeremy off. 

"Careful, you're gonna break it!" Jeremy said, laughing. Michael stuck his tongue out at him.

"C'mere," said Jeremy, pulling Micheal's head into his lap. He lazily began to pet his hair. 

"So," Jeremy said, "What do you want to have for dinner?" He looked down at Michael, before realizing Michael was giving him a somewhat funny look. 

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, no- I, uh. Are you sure you're okay with this?" 

Jeremy began to feel nervous. "Wait, what are you talking about? Do you not want to live with me or-" 

"NO!" Michael said, quickly. "No, I mean." He pulled away from Jeremy, sitting up and hugging his knees to his chest. "You're okay living with me even though I'm. Into dudes?" 

"Dude, of course!" Jeremy could hardly believe Michael could even think that for a second. "I don't care you're gay! You're my player two, my best friend! Something like that would never bother me." 

Micheal's face lit up with a huge smile. "Thanks, dude." 

"But hey, if you end up falling for me, I don't blame you!" Jeremy flexed. Michael wheezed with laughter. 

"Yeah, right!" Michael snorted. He stood up and stretched, then turned around to face Jeremy. "Okay, you want pizza?" 

\---

"Jeremy, I'll be out late tonight. Don't worry about me," Michael called from the bathroom. 

Jeremy took another bite of his sandwich. "Where you going?" 

Michael came out of the bathroom, looking flustered. "I was going to go to this guy's house. I met him last week at a gay bar." He winked. "Wish me luck!" 

"You don't need luck," Jeremy teased. 

"Well, wish me luck he's not an axe murderer then." Micheal grabbed his wallet and phone. 

"If he kills you I'll avenge you," Jeremy called. 

"Thanks! Bye!" 

The door closed. 

Jeremy sat in silence. The apartment felt empty without Michael. It always did. 

"Bye..."

Jeremy supposed he could jack off, or go to a bar to try to sleep with someone too, but he didn't feel like either. 

He fell asleep on the couch. 

\---

Jeremy opened the door, about to let Michael know he was home. 

Instead, he felt bile rise in his throat. 

Michael was straddling some guy Jeremy had never seen before. Making out with him. The man was pulling on Michael's hair with one hand, and Michael was making noise with every pull. The other hand was in the small of Michael's back, pulling him closer. 

"M-Michael!" Jeremy screeched. 

Michael and the guy froze, and Michael looked up slowly. His face was red, and his lips were wet. 

"Jeremy!" 

Michael quickly jumped off the guy. The guy turned around to look at him. 

"This your boyfriend?" 

"No, my roommate. He's straight." 

Jeremy's mouth was still open. He closed it. 

"I'm so sorry-" 

Jeremy began to inch towards his room. "I'll just be in my room... If you guys want to. Finish up. Or something." 

"No, no, Jeremy-" 

Jeremy closed his door, maybe a bit too hard, and flopped slid to the floor. He tried to steady his breathing. He felt like he might vomit. He heard Michael tell the guy to leave through the thin walls, and felt a little better. 

"Shit," Jeremy mumbled, covering his face with his arms. A gentle knock was heard at his door. 

Jeremy moved away from the door to let Michael enter. 

Michael sat down next to him, not meeting his eyes. 

"Jeremy, I'm so sorry you had to see that," Michael said. "I didn't think you'd be home for at least another hour..." 

"It's- it's okay," Jeremy lied, even though he felt like dying. 

"FUCK. I'm so embarrassed. Shit." Michael put his face into his hands. 

"Heh, it's okay, I'm embarrassed too...." 

Michael sighed. "I'm really sorry." 

"It wasn't your fault." Jeremy forced a smile onto his face. 

"Hmm." 

Michael leaned against Jeremy's arm quietly. The gentle touch made Jeremy feel horribly guilty. 

There was NO good reason for Jeremy to react so strongly. He loved Michael, and accepted him no matter what. This feeling of disgust was completely uncalled for. 

"Must've taken you by surprise, huh." 

Relief flooded Jeremy's system. Of course! It wasn't that he found dear, beautiful Michael disgusting. The problem was is that Jeremy was caught off-guard! He smiled at Michael. 

"Yeah! Haha, kinda." 

"Well, the important thing is: Did I look hot?" Michael's face was deadpan, but his eyes were smiling. 

"So hot," Jeremy said, equally deadpan. 

The two burst into laughter. 

"Just... warn me next time," Jeremy said. Michael snorted. 

"Yeah. I'll try not to have hot sex on our couch next time." 

Jeremy tried to ignore the nausea that had resurfaced when Michael said "next time."

\---

"Hey," said a strange man standing in Jeremy's and Michael kitchen. He hadn't shaven, and was wearing one of Michael's shirts. Jeremy was too tired to pretend to be nice. 

"What are you doing in my house?" Jeremy said, crossing his arms. 

"Um. What's his name- Michael? brought me here?" 

"Yeah. Huh. Get out." 

"Jeremy!" Michael hissed as he hurried over. "Shut the fuck up!" He turned to his.... Guest.

"Nah, it's okay. I gotta go anyway." The man smiled awkwardly at Michael. "See ya around." He grabbed his things and wasted no time leaving the house.

Michael smiled and said goodbye. When the door closed, he whirled around and glared at Jeremy.

"What is WITH you?" Michael said. "You were being totally rude for no reason! What the fuck?"

"Sorry," Jeremy grumbled. "I had a bad day."

"It's not just this guy- every guy you see me with you act super rude to!"

"Sorry." 

"Oh my god, you're not even gonna deny it?"

"Uh."

Michael threw up his hands in exasperation. 

"I had to watch you and Christine get all lovey-dovey when you two were dating, so you have no right to act like this!"

Jeremy shrunk. "Yeah."

"I'm going to Rich's house to cool off," Michael said. 

"Whatever." It was not whatever.

Michael walked to the door, then turned and smiled at Jeremy coldly. "And you won't mind if I fuck him while I'm there, right? Since it's not our house." 

Jeremy's fists hurt. His fingernails dug into his palms. "It's none of my business." 

"Fine." Michael slammed the door. Jeremy didn't relax his fists. He wanted to call Michael back, but he couldn't think of a single thing to say. 

He was a terrible best friend. Michael trusted him to be okay with it, and he wasn't. He was a homophobic dickbag. Jeremy curled up. Michael didn't deserve to put up with someone like him. 

He wondered what they would do at Rich's house. Rich didn't deserve someone like Michael. Michael was-

Homophobic. Don't be homophobic, Jeremy. 

Jeremy's hands hurt.

\---

Michael didn't show when he was supposed to that night, to hang out with him and Christine. Jeremy lay on the floor, miserable. 

"Hey, buddy," Christine said, bending over to pat him on his back. "Wanna watch a movie?" 

"No," Jeremy said, practically French kissing the floor. 

"Do you wanna talk about what's wrong?" 

"No." 

"Jeremy..."

Jeremy sighed and sat up. Christine sat down in front of him.

"Is it about Michael?" 

Jeremy put his head into his hands. "Yeah." 

"What happened?" 

Jeremy was silent for a moment. "I'm homophobic." 

Christine burst out laughing. "What are you talking about?"

"I mean, I thought I was okay with Michael being gay but every time I see him with another guy I just feel. Awful. And I want to make the guy go away?? And I don't get it, I'm fine with gay people, like. Brooke and Chloe, just. I don't like Michael dating guys and I feel awful about it because I don't want to be homophobic, I swear, I want him to be happy and I don't know how to stop being homophobic. And today he found out I was homophobic and got so upset and-" 

"Jeremy, Jeremy. Calm down." Christine was biting her lip to keep from laughing. Jeremy did not appreciate it. This was no laughing matter.

"Why should I? I keep on hurting Michael and-" 

"Are you sure you're being... Homophobic? You're fine with other gay people? It revolves around Michael specifically?" 

"Yeah? I mean-" 

No amount of self control could keep Christine from snorting. "Jeremy, you sound jealous."

A beat. 

Jeremy blinked. 

"What are you talking about?" 

"You're jealous." 

Jeremy shook his head. "No, I don't care that he has a more active sex life-"

"No, I mean you want his attention for yourself." 

"What?"

Christine slapped herself in the face. "You're in love with him, you oblivious walnut."

Another beat. 

"I- wh- I-" 

Christine waited patiently as Jeremy had his freak-out. 

"You're- do you think so?" 

"Yep." 

"O-oh."

Christine watched as realization dawned on Jeremy's face. 

"Oh. Oh. Oh my god." Jeremy flapped his hands helplessly. "I'm- I'm in love with Michael!"

"Yeah, I know!" 

Jeremy's hand flapping became frantic. "Oh, no, I'm in love with Michael!" 

Christine frowned. "Why is that a bad thing? You're perfect for each other."

"Michael would never like someone like me," Jeremy mumbled, hands dropping to his lap.

"Okay, Jeremy, sweetie, if I didn't know better I'd think you were joking. Michael has been in love with you for like, ever." 

"What? No." 

"Yes."

"No." 

"Yes." 

"No-"

"Jeremy, Michael saved your ass after you were absolutely horrible to him. When I talk to him when you're not around, it's always "Jeremy this, Jeremy that"." 

Christine make kissing noises. Jeremy glared. 

"Have you seen the way he looks at you? It's so gay. It's so gay, Jeremy. He's in love with you." 

"But..."

"Jeremy, what did Michael say earlier? When he got mad?" 

"He didn't say much, but every time I tried to convince him it was fine he got more and more mad.... Oh, and he said he had to watch when we used to date, so I should be fine with him dating."

"Oh my gosh. He wanted you to be jealous." 

Jeremy blinked. "That can't be... I." Jeremy fell back onto the floor and covered his eyes. 

"You okay there, champ?" 

"No." Jeremy groaned. "This is too much. I can't wrap my head around it." 

"What's there to wrap around? You love him, he loves you, you two are getting married." 

Jeremy groaned louder. 

Christine laughed. "Okay, okay, I can take a hint. Let's watch some movies now, okay? You can process your gay feelings at your own pace." 

Jeremy nodded, and Christine helped him up. 

"Now, what do you want to watch?"

\---

The next few days were agonizing. Jeremy realized he was bi, accepted he was in love with his best friend. That was hard, but out of everything Jeremy was going through? It was the easy part. 

The hard part was realizing Jeremy would have to tell Michael. The thought of losing Michael and ruining their friendship was terrifying, but he knew if Michael got a real boyfriend that wasn't him, he'd probably end up hurting Michael irreparably. And that was much scarier. 

At least Michael seemed to have forgotten about their fight, and was acting like normal. 

It was the weekend, and they were having a gaming marathon. Jeremy had been working up his nerves the whole day. 

He paused the game. 

"Michael," Jeremy said, not looking at him. "I'm sorry I was being a dick. I was jealous." 

Michael laughed ruefully. "It's fine. And you don't have to be jealous, alright? You won't have any trouble finding someone to fuck. The girls are lining up in the streets already, dude. Let's finish the game now-" 

"No!" Jeremy said, before he chickened out. "That's not what I was jealous about." 

Michael's body shifted. Jeremy could feel his eyes on him. "Jer, what's wrong? You're shaking." 

Jeremy closed his eyes. "I was jealous because I want to be the one to do all that with you. I- I like you. A lot."

Michael gave a shocked laugh. "Are you trying to prank me or something?" 

Jeremy shook his head, eyes still tightly closed. "It's fine if you don't like me back, but I needed to tell you and please don't hate me, we can forget all about this I can get over it I promise-"

Michael began rubbing Jeremy's back. "Jeremy, calm down, okay?" 

Jeremy took a deep breath. 

"I kinda feel like I'm dreaming right now," Michael said. "I'm not even sure how to respond." 

"I'm sorry," said Jeremy. 

"No! No no no no no no no," said Michael. "That's not what I meant. I just. I've wanted this for so long, and I have no idea how to act or what to say? I'm just so happy. Right now." 

Jeremy opened his eyes. Michael was close. His face was red. 

"I love you," Jeremy blurted out. Michael covered his face and whined, which was the cutest thing Jeremy had ever seen. "I mean it." 

"I'm sure not quite sure this is real," said Michael, muffled.

"Me either," Jeremy said. 

Michael looked away. "Every time I flirted with you, it was all real. I wasn't joking." He swallowed. "I knew you were straight, though, so I tried really hard to get over you, but it didn't work."

"I thought I was being a homophobe because I didn't like seeing you with other guys!" Jeremy blurted out. Michael stared at him for a moment, before realizing Jeremy was serious and absolutely loosing his shit. 

"It's not that funny," Jeremy mumbled, not really upset. 

Michael wiped tears from his eyes. "Uh, yeah, it absolutely is." He grinned at Jeremy. "Never pegged you for the jealous type." 

They both laughed a little. The room was nervous and awkward, but Jeremy felt giddy. 

"Can we kiss?" Michael asked. 

"Um. Yeah." 

"Okay." 

Michael didn't move for a moment. 

"Michael, the kiss?" 

"Oh! Right." 

Michael leaned forwards and pressed his lips against Jeremy's. Jeremy wondered if they could just stay like that forever. It was absolutely perfect. 

Michael pulled away. "Guess you're not a homophobe." 

"Yeah! Guess not!" 

They stared at each other for another minute. 

"Can we do that again?"

"Oh fuck yes." 

Their lips came together again, and Jeremy felt like no matter how much they touched, he would still want more. He frantically touched every inch of Michael he could. Michael did the same to him. 

Michael whined as Jeremy pulled away, but the whines were quickly replaced by moans as Jeremy began to suck on his neck. 

"I love you," Michael babbled, "I've loved you ever since we were kids and I tried so hard not to but I love you so much- ah, FUCK, Jeremy-"

Jeremy pulled away, looking sheepish. "I left a mark. Sorry." 

"Isn't that what you wanted?" 

Michael winked. Jeremy went red. 

"C'mere," Michael said, pulling Jeremy closer. Jeremy happily complied. He had never felt so happy in his life.

Jeremy guessed he didn't have a problem with Michael kissing boys if it was Jeremy that he was kissing.


End file.
